


oatmeal chocolate chip cookies

by hyattdeath



Series: stolen time [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Found Family, Multi, but like you dont have to take it that way, hinted at merle/lucretia, mostly about angus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:36:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyattdeath/pseuds/hyattdeath
Summary: after everything they've gone through Angus finds a family and Taako bakes cookies





	oatmeal chocolate chip cookies

Angus mcdonald never had much of a father figure or a mother figure he only see his grandpa once every 3 months and even then it wasn't for long maybe a day or two and then back to being the world's greatest boy detective. sometimes he was asked about who he thought of as his parental figures from news reporters or the like and he always lied and told them that it was the men and women of law enforcement even though he often found them boring and dumb

He knew lying was bad but sometimes it was better to lie to make others feel better, than to tell them he didn't have parental figures. Especially since most adults looked at him with pity stares after telling them that and he didn't want those kinds of stares 

For most of his life he found most adults to be rather dumb, never able to keep up with him or maybe they just didn't want to listen to him and his ideas. it wasn't till he met taako taaco that he really found someone who could at least halfway keep up with him. He wasnt sure about him at first with is childish mannerisms and his bent ear, his grandpa always told him to not trust elfs with bent ears there probably criminals, but him and his partners did find the killer after all and were able to stop him semi-safely.

After going to the moon base and staying around taako he soon learned that he was much more adept than he let on. He was a genius wizard able to read a spell and what it done and cast it perfectly without practicing, he could transform anything into anything he had seen the man turn dirt into water to clean with, when you could get him to do it he was an amazing cook memorizing recipes after reading them once and could measure stuff out exactly in his hand. And he knew first aid which was something most wizards never learned.

After some thought angus decided this man could be a parental figure to him he certainly looked up to him but the big question was how soon could he get him to teach him magic

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After refuge taako starts to act rather strange often staring out into nowhere looking sad and confused after something mundane happens. Sometimes angus catches tears in his eyes. One day the two were in the reclaimers common room, taako is baking cookies, oatmeal chocolate chip, angus’s favorite, as angus practices his magic at the counter. The fantasy radio is on tuned to a station he had never heard before, most songs are grainy more soft music than words, as a new song comes on taako stops stirring the cookie batter and stares at the radio 

Angus stops and stares at taako wondering if he should leave to give the man space but taako blinks slowly ears drooping then perking a little before turning to angus “hey little man you wanna dance?”

“Dance? Taako sir are you feeling ok?” 

Taako smiles, an actual happy smile, as his ears stick all the way up “I'd be better if you danced with me kiddo” 

Angus could tell he was joking he never made angus do anything he didn't wanna do nor did he pressure him into anything, but he still jumped off his seat and ran around to taako. He wasn't sure how they were gonna dance together he only came up to taakos chest.

“Hmmm i guess? Hmm maybe stand on my feet?” angus looked at taakos sock clad feet small and dainty next to angus’s larger human ones,no matter how small he was his feet were not they grew first after all. Apparently taako had looked too, “ok maybe not...wait i got an idea! I'm strong enough”

At that taako grabbed angus under the arms and hoisted him up angus not wanting to fall wrapped his legs around taakos waist and held on “perfect see!” taako held angus up as angus wrapped his arms around taakos neck.

The two slowly moved around dancing as taako hummed to the song. angus laid his head down onto taakos chest and then taako laid his head down on angus’s head. Angus didn't remember being held like this and he never seen taako touch anyone this closely not even his ‘secret’ boyfriend that everyone new about.

The two danced for about two songs before taakos arms started to shake from exhaustion angus could feel it as he mumbled into taakos chest “sir you can put me down i'm rather heavy”

“Nonsense ango my man you're fine but thank you for this” angus looked up at taako noticing tears running down his face 

“Sir-” angus reached to wipe taakos face but taako was quicker ducking out of the way of his hands and instead blowing a large raspberry into angus’s neck. Angus laughed and jumped down out of taakos reach “sir that's for babies!”

“Well it's a good thing i'm looking at one” taako laughed back turning back to the cookie batter on the counter scooping it up to put it on the baking pan. When taako used his poison detecting salt shaker angus did not comment.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the tres horny boys drink from the void fish tank things go down pretty fast. Taako falls to the floor immediately with a large grief filled scream, fat tears stream down his face as he cries and then the hunger comes. Debris starts to fall around them as taako stands up still crying as he lifts his umbra staff up pointing it at lucretia magic missile readying itself at the tip as magnus reaches for taako to pull him back and stop him merle cast a shield angus didn't know he knew, but before he could get to angus some debris falls onto him knocking him out

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angus wakes slowly, he has what is probably the worse headache he's ever had and probably will ever have but he's under a large red jacket in the infirmary as he looks around seeing people who look familiar but not quite right he looks for taako finding him lying on a bed asleep bandages wrapped around his hands, chest, and stomach blood slowly seeping through them. He looks different, younger, his hair is no longer teal it's more of a grassy green his roots showing much more than he'd allow its bundled up in a bun on top his head, it's a style he's never seen taako wear. hes also healthier looking less skin and bones and his face is no longer as he put it ‘taako two inches to the left’ 

There's a strange woman laying in bed next to takko holding him her face resting on his head she's crying softly she looks exactly like taako all the way down to the same buck teeth as him but her hair was blue and short with one side shaved and well groomed short sideburns that were shaved down to be the same length as her shaved side, the two even have the same clothes on just in different colours. Angus could see that she had different peircings than taako did though. But either way no matter how much she looked like taako, he had never mentioned her but he was beginning to think lucretia had something to do with that. 

Before angus even thought to pay attention to anyone else he was up and walking over to taakos bed climbing up into it with him being gentle and staying away from the bloody parts so as to not hurt him more. He pulled taakos arm so it would be wrapped around him snuggling deeper into the hold when taako gently squeezed him. the woman notices him but she doesn't say anything other than giving him a small sad smile

As soon as he's comfy and he knows taako is ok he looks around at the others. It seems that they were all too busy arguing to really notice him moving everyone but who he assumes is lucretia, she's much much younger atleast 30 years younger in fact her hair black with not a single white hair. Her hair is longer down to her shoulders with finger curls it's a huge change from the shaved white head she normally has her skin is normally dark but is now darker as dark as angus’s skin as though she’d been in the sun for hours instead of on the moon for years. 

Looking around at the others they all look younger davenport’s greying hair is all fire red his beard is fuller his eyes brighter he looks regal, he looks like he's in charge, less dorky and more like a leader.

Merle is younger still a bit of blonde in his beard and long hair its better taken care of too. he's still got flowers woven into his hair and beard but they look like flowers he's never seen before full and bright yellow. He has less wrinkles and no eyepatch nor his wooden arm. In Fact he seems to be carrying his wooden arm 

Magnus looks alot different as well hes more round still large and muscular but there's a nice layer of fat covering him. Hes also younger he's only got one scar on his face now and it's still a scab also his sideburns are less wild not as long. His hair is shorter only able to be put up in a small stubby ponytail

There's another man angus had never seen before he has short brown hair and large round glasses he stands on the side of taakos twin his hands rubbing taakos twins back trying to calm her or console her. he's wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a pocket on it, something taako would call dorkish but it looks good on him.

The 4 seem to be arguing about what lucretia did, lucretia, taako, and taakos twin not talking to them. It seemed that merle and magnus want to learn why lucretia did what she did where as davenport and the other man want her to pay somehow.Taakos twin seems to either not care or is waiting for taako to wake up but either way refuses to talk. And lucretia seems to be waiting for someone to ask her something before she starts to talk.

At a particularly loud yell from merle taako starts to wake up his grip on angus tightening as he buries his face in angus’s hair “mmmmph…..kid what happened?”

Taakos twin jolts upwards half crawling up onto taako’s lap “taako! Taako come on wake up fully my man i need you to help us here”

Taakos eyes open and he turns to his twin he starts to cry “lup your back?! You're really back?” he tries to sit up to hug her but before he can ‘lup’, the other man and angus all push him back down into the bed 

Quickly all three talk at the same time “Taako stop-” “Taako no-” “sir please-”

Taako laughs trying to drag her down to him but also trying to not squish angus finally she relents and hugs him, and angus, she gives him kisses all over his face and then leans down to blow a raspberry into his neck as taako squeaks and laughs, much like taako had done all those months ago.

The other man looked down at taako and lup and opened his mouth to interrupt but magnus was faster “barry let them have a moment ok it's been years for them since they were physically together”

The man barry looked between the twins and magnus before stepping away but it seemed that lup wanted to wait to catch up because she got off taakos lap and laid down next to him again “taako help us out here we don't know what to do with lucretia”

Taako looked down like he often did when thinking before looking at lucretia “luc listen what you did was really fucked up like super fucked up and i'm super mad but like it all worked out in the end right like i guess just go and try to figure out who's hurt and like go hunt down who's all left on the moon and help them ok we can argue as a team later, first go see where team sweetflips is and anyway merle was the closest to her we should listen to what he has to say”

Lucretia nodded and walked out followed closely by davenport, magnus, and merle who mumbled that they were gonna go help her. Barry lifted lup and taakos feet and sat at the end of the bed with their feet in his lap his arm and hand laying on them to give them comfort.

“So sir what exactly happened after i got knocked unconscious?”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The way it was explained to angus was that lucretia left and got into a ship, a ship that made the 7 of their bodies reset to when they had first left their home planet, after they all reset the ship was turned back around and sent back to the moon. On there way back to the moon merle did the spell commune which allowed him to talk to pan while magnus and taako called kravitz to tell the raven queen and istus that they also needed help 

With the help from the gods and their most powerful spells they were able to fight the hunger and give it whatever the hunger had needed spreading it back and resetting the planets it had destroyed. At the moment the gods were making sure it was continuing to go back.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three adults sat talking about life that the others had missed; lup talked about going into the umbra staff and staying there waiting for taako (for she had died before his memory was erased), barry talked about what he did all those years on the run from lucretia, and taako talked about his life without them (including the part of the man names sazed who angus was going to find one day when he was better at magic although he's pretty sure barry and lup were planning it already)

After the three caught up as best they could in such a short time a portal ripped itself open before them, as soon as angus caught the gleam of a skull with rather sharp teeth he buried his head in taakos armpit smells bedamned he was scared. Taako laughed rubbing angus’s back “it's ok ango”

As angus looked up he seen the skeleton materialize flesh a worried face was looking back “taako are you ok? is that blood?!” as the now man stepped out of the rift he had created his foot caught and he fell landing face first with an undignified squawk taako and lup laughed harder till taako cringed and held his stomach 

“Ok taako can't laugh so hard my guys also kravits you ok down there”

As the man stood and brushed off dust he spoke “Oh yeah i'm ok nothing but my pride hurt here” 

“So uh you don't plan on bringing my sister and her husband to the astral plain do you cuz like we will definitely have to break up if you do that”

Kravitz laughed “no no the raven queen has crossed those bounties off the list since they're technically not liches anymore and they did just save the universe with you” kravitz closed the portal and walked over to taako leaning over angus to give taako a small peck on the lips as the other three all exclaimed how gross it was “well i'm glad your semi ok”

Lup sat up a little further and spoke “yeah merle said he could finish healing him after he rest up a bit we just gotta keep him from moving a whole lot”

“Is that why you're all lying on him?”

Angus looked at him “actually sir i had no idea what was happening i've been unconscious and was worried about taako here so i climbed up here with him” taako tussled his hair

Barry smiled “me and lup are here cuz he’ll try to get up if we don't keep him down”

“Please barold as if you could stop me”

“Taako you have no spell slots open and he's bigger than you he could stop you”

Taako gasped and looked at her in mock hurt “you wouldnt help me?”

As the twins bickered angus felt sleep pulling at him he curled more up into taako and closed his eyes and was asleep instantly 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that things went quickly everyone went planetside and started to settle down all close to the other magnus started to build a large house for many of them to live with each other. After 100 plus years of being together it was hard for them to separate lucretia was forgiven most figured if merle and taako could forgive her she deserved it.

A large three story house was built by the 7 of them and a smaller house was built next to it for carry killian lucretia and noelle. In the vain attempt to let the girls have a space away from the boys, although they were constantly over at the bigger house and often ate there too.

Angus had left them and was doing what he had done before going to the moon base, going from town to whatever town he was needed at.he didn't see anyone for 4 years. He was rather surprised to find out that there was a room for him at the house, taako had tracked him down and sent him a letter letting him know he was still his apprentice and was far behind his schooling and was welcome, more like told, to come stay with them.

He was shocked he had never had a place to stay a place to go after cases he was excited for the first time in a long time angus had a real family. People looking forward to him going there. As soon as the case was over he packed his bags and left toward his new home and family sending a letter in advance that he was coming and when he would be there.

When he opened the door to his new home everyone greeted him giving him pats on the head and hugs telling him how tall he was. He seen lup first he was taller than her it was surprising but then again he was a human and she was an elf he grew faster. She laughed and hugged him telling him to go to the kitchen.

The kitchen was in the back of the house but open in a way he had never seen, so that whoever was cooking could still see the living room and talk to them. He could see taakos back to him he was pulling something out of the oven. As he turned to put them on the counter taako seen him.

The pan fell but angus caught it with mage hand and deposited it on the counter with ease. Right before taako launched himself at him hugging him tight “ango i missed you why didn't you come home? And when did you get so tall!”

Angus hugged him back ducking his head into taakos wild mane of hair feeling at home for the first time in his life. Looking over at the pan angus noticed the cookies on it, oatmeal chocolate chip, his favorite, tears welled in his eyes “Sorry sir but i'm home now!”


End file.
